


A Wintry Glimmer [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: DCU, Teen Titans
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Titans, Robin, Nightwing, post-War Games, Identity Crisis, and Titans of Tomorrow.</p><p>    Tim spectacularly fails to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wintry Glimmer [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Wintry Glimmer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813) by [sageness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/tjul)

Download: [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/wintry-glimmer) | 55.7 MB | 1:09:52


End file.
